L'amour est Sourd
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente. — ShortFic
1. Joyeux Nöel

**L'amour est Sourd **

**Título:** L'amour est Sourd/_O amor é surdo_  
**Autora:** lovelovelove22  
**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Família  
**Censura: **T  
**Sinopse:** Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a Mellie, Twilight a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução. Essa fic é uma SHORT-FIC, ou seja é curta.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Joyeux Nöel / Feliz Natal **

**BPDV, Natal de 1999**

_Coloque ambas as mãos sobre o peito, estendendo para fora duas vezes. Faça um 'C' com a mão direita. Descanse o braço sobre o outro, levante a mão direita em um ângulo de noventa graus. Depois, dedo mindinho, dedo indicador e o polegar da mão esquerda para cima._

_"Feliz Natal, amor."_

Eu estranhamente fiz os mesmos gestos de volta, espelhando os movimentos especialistas de Edward. Ele sorriu e cobriu minhas bochechas, balançando a cabeça antes de mover a mão para a minha e puxando-me para casa.

_"Meus pais estão muito animados para conhecê-la."_ Ele sinalizou, com as mãos e dedos longos movimentando com precisão. Ele estava a 17 anos fazendo isso, depois de tudo. Ele tinha que fazer os gestos duas vezes antes de eu finalmente pegar. Eu sorri nervosamente, meu estômago dando nós.

Eu tinha conhecido Edward Cullen a seis meses atrás, quando eu estava na casa de meu amigo Jasper com um casal de amigos da cidade vizinha. A namorada de Jasper, Alice, era irmã gêmea de Edward, e quando ele chegou para buscá-la naquela tarde fatídica de junho, tudo caiu perfeitamente no seu lugar.

Não me importava que Edward fosse surdo desde que nasceu, e que ele não podia me ouvir quando eu dissesse 'eu te amo'. Nosso relacionamento era muito mais profundo do que isso, muito mais espiritual e emocional. Eu o amava. Para mim, foi amor à primeira vista. Para Edward… nem tanto. Ele tentou primeiro explicar as suas opiniões para mim através de sinais, mas seus dedos se moviam rápido demais para os meus olhos não qualificados e ambos logo tínhamos ficado rapidamente frustrados, e nenhum de nós conseguia perceber o que o outro estava tentando dizer. Então, ele tinha escrito para mim, deixando-me ter uma visão de seu coração.

_Eu pensei que você fosse como todos os outros Bella. Eu pensei que você fosse uma daquelas pessoas que falam sobre mim enquanto eu estava em pé bem na frente deles, lendo seus lábios. Quando eu te vi naquele dia na varanda de Jasper, eu concluí que era exatamente como o resto deles. Curiosa, arrogante e cheia de si mesmo. Mas você fez tentativa após tentativa de quebrar o meu escudo, eu percebi que você era diferente. Você se importou, e que significou o mundo para mim. Ninguém, exceto os meus pais e Alice, cuidaram de mim do jeito que você faz. Eu amo que você me escute, não com os ouvidos, mas com seu coração. Você é a primeira pessoa a fazer esse tipo de ligação comigo, e por isso eu sou eternamente grato._

Imaginei que, se Edward pudesse falar, sua voz seria suave e aveludada; linda assim como o resto dele. Ele tinha o cabelo desgrenhado cor de bronze e penetrantes olhos verde-esmeralda, com um corpo perfeitamente tonificado e um sorriso torto reconfortante. Ninguém nunca tinha dado uma chance antes de Edward, eu era o único que estendeu a mão para ele. E isso por si só fez cuidar de mim tanto quanto eu me importava para ele.

Estar com Edward me mantinha em um estado quase constante de euforia. Em nosso primeiro encontro, nós nos sentamos em um restaurante quase deserto, nenhum de nós falou. Edward, porque ele não podia, e eu, porque eu queria que ele me ensinasse como se comunicar da maneira que ele fazia.

Seus dedos realmente moviam com velocidade e precisão que parecia desumano. A maneira como ele conseguia controlar seus dedos, tão facilmente, era verdadeiramente uma forma de arte. Ele riu de mim durante minhas primeiras poucas tentativas fracas, mas logo fui capaz de sinalizar uma simples frase.

_"Estou me divertindo com você."_

Seu rosto tinha liberado um leve cor-de-rosa, e ele fez o gesto idêntico, com os olhos iluminados lindamente. Edward então havia mantido o dedo indicador levantado, indicando que ele tinha uma coisa para me ensinar, antes da noite acabar. Ele tinha tomado a minha mão na dele, suas mãos quente e macia contra a minha. Eu nunca o queria deixar ir.

_"Obrigado."_ Ele gesticulou com os lábios, movendo minhas mãos com ternura para fazer gestos de forma correta. Em seguida, os seus lábios macios tinham tocado cada um dos meus dedos pequenos, arrastando fofos beijos em cada um. E naquele momento, eu sabia que eu estava indo amar Edward Cullen pelo resto da minha vida, não importa o quê.

E esse foi nosso primeiro encontro.

Agora, é dia de Natal, e Edward me convidou para conhecer seus pais na véspera de Natal e almoçar com a família Cullen inteira, incluindo seus pais Carlisle e Esme, sua irmã Alice, sua prima Rosalie Hale, e seu noivo Emmett McCarty. Desnecessário era dizer que eu estava com medo da minha mente.

Eu conhecia Alice, é claro. Ela estava namorando meu melhor amigo Jasper por mais de um ano, e nós nos tornamos amigas com alguma sorte. Alice e Edward eram ambos muito atraentes, embora eu não podia ver a semelhança entre eles.

Alice era pequena e delicada, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis vivos. Suas feições eram muito afiadas e angulares, até as pontas do cabelo. Edward era uma versão mais suave de sua irmã gêmea, mas era mais alto e mais musculoso. Alice falava o suficiente para compensar o silêncio que tinha carregado com ele e eu tive um sentimento que o resto da família Cullen seria tão… entusiasmada.

Edward parou em na porta, a mão pairando sobre a maçaneta. Eu podia ouvir vozes e risos vindos de dentro da sala, e mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não podia, a expressão em seu rosto me dizia que sabia que os membros de sua família estavam lá dentro.

_"Eu te amo"._ Ele sinalizou, abaixando-se e beijando-me com ternura nos lábios. Quando nos separamos, eu sorri no meu usual estilo pós-beijar-Edward, com os olhos fechados e meu sorriso sonhador e preguiçoso. Fiz os gestos com a mão da mesma forma que ele tinha feito, dizendo as palavras juntos com isso, sabendo que ele podia ler meus lábios.

Ele girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta aberta, em seguida, pegou minha mão e me levou para a sala.

Era linda, a parede inteira era feita de vidro, com vista para o lago sereno apenas algumas centenas de metros de distância da mansão que a família Cullen vivia. A grande sala foi toda decorada para o Natal com luzes elegantes, um crepitante fogo na lareira grande, e uma _enorme _árvore de Natal foi montada em um canto da sala. Os limites eram extremamente altos, mas a estrela da árvore de ouro impressionante quase tocado o teto.

Edward puxou delicadamente a minha mão me trouxe de volta à realidade, e avistei as cinco pessoas sentadas em volta da lareira acolhedora e calorosa.

Eles eram tão imponentes quanto o resto da sala, todos eles extremamente atraentes.

As mãos de Edward deixaram a minha enquanto ele sinalizou algo na direção da mulher que assumi que era Esme Cullen, sua mãe. Ela respondeu a uma velocidade quase tão rápido quando a sua, e eu consegui pegar o que ela estava dizendo ao seu filho.

_"Ela é linda, Edward."_

Ele fez o simples sinal _de "sim"_, e depois dirigiu-se ao resto da sala com pressa, gestos medidos, que eu era capaz de fazer.

_"Esta é Bella Swan, minha namorada."_ Ele sinalizou muito mais lento do que o habitual, provavelmente por minha causa e pelo noivo da sua prima. Nenhum de nós poderia fazer nossos dedos se moverem tão rápido.

Esme Cullen levantou-se primeiro, seu cabelo castanho caramelo balançando graciosamente.

"Oi, Bella, é tão bom finalmente conhecer você." Ela disse calorosamente, logo me dando um abraço caloroso. "Edward está nos falando sobre você por meses." Esme me deu um aperto leve, então me liberou antes de passar para o filho e lhe dar um abraço bem. "Bella, esse é meu marido Carlisle , ela descansou a mão no ombro do homem que estava sentado ao lado dela. Ele sorriu e levantou-se, apertando minha mão.

"Obrigado por terem vindo, Bella." Ele disse. "Isso significa muito para todos nós." Ele acrescentou, soltando minha mão e caindo de volta para o sofá onde ele e sua esposa estavam sentados. Esme estava em pé atrás do outro sofá, suas mãos agora repousavam sobre os ombros das duas pessoas que só poderia ser Rosalie Hale e Emmett McCarty.

"Esta é minha sobrinha Rosalie". Esme disse, e Rosalie acenou para mim, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios vermelhos. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos azuis como a de sua prima Alice, e cabelo loiro muito semelhante ao do tio. "E este é seu noivo, Emmett. Ambos são alunos do segundo ano na faculdade." Emmett se levantou para me cumprimentar, apertando minha mão com firmeza com a mão que me fez lembrar de um urso. Na verdade tudo sobre ele me lembrava um urso. Ele era muito alto e musculoso, com cabelos castanhos encaracolados quase tão escuros quanto os meus e olhos castanho-claros. Covinhas destacavam suas bochechas.

"Muito obrigada por me convidar." Eu disse a Esme enquanto Edward e eu nos sentávamos no sofá ao lado de Alice, que acenou e deu a ambos, Edward e eu, um beijinho na bochecha.

"É nosso prazer." Esme disse, oferecendo a mim e a Edward uma xícara de chá. Eu aceitei, mas Edward balançou a cabeça. "Edward disse-nos tudo sobre a famosa Bella Swan, e acabamos morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la!" Edward sorriu para isso, apertando os dedos entrelaçados nos meus.

Edward sinalizou rapidamente algo para Esme, algo que eu não poderia fazer. Ela revirou os olhos e sinalizou de volta mais lento do que ele tinha, então eu era capaz de dizer o que ela estava dizendo.

_"Ela pode sinalizar?"_

Edward acenou e me encheu com um pouco de orgulho. Fiquei sinceramente muito orgulhosa de mim mesmo no fato de que tinha conseguido aprender muito da língua de sinais em seis meses, mantendo as minhas notas e participando em todas as minhas atividades normais.

Eu estava quieto quando conversa começou a fluir em torno de mim. Eles me incluíam muitas vezes, mas eu achei extremamente divertido os ver e ouvi-los, tudo isso animado e barulhento. Ocasionalmente eles começavam a falar rápido e Edward se virou para mim e bateu o seu dedo indicador direito em toda a palma da mão esquerda.

_"O quê?"_

Eu, então tentou passar a conversa com os pedaços da língua de sinais que eu podia atravessar.

O tempo gasto na casa dos Cullen era muito mais agradável do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado, e eu estava realmente me divertindo. Emmett e Rosalie foram ambos extremamente engraçados, assim como Alice, enquanto Carlisle e Esme eram facilmente humorados e tinham risos contagiosos. Eu estava agradecida que eles não tentavam se concentrar em mim, porque eu sinceramente não gostava de estar no centro das atenções.

O tema de escola veio, e eu pensei sobre o quanto eu odiava ir para uma escola diferente de Edward. Ia para a escola pública, juntamente com Jasper e Alice, enquanto Esme ensinava Edward em casa. No entanto era muito mais fácil para ele, porque grandes multidões o deixavam cada vez mais desconfortável e difícil para ele ter de fazer amigos, dada a sua situação.

Eu adorava conversar com os Cullen, era tão fácil simplesmente abandonar tudo e viver o momento. O tempo passou voando, e em pouco tempo, Edward estava tocando a tampa de seu relógio e levantando as sobrancelhas para mim.

_"Pronta?"_ Ele sinalizou, afastando-se do sofá antes de estender a mão para mim e ajudar-me. Eu concordei e ele casualmente passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Eu me despedi da sua família, prometendo visitá-los em breve.

_"Então?"_ Edward sorriu em expectativa, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. Tentei sinalizar algo, mas não conseguiu lembrar do gesto correto. Edward riu enquanto me acompanhou até os portões da frente da mansão Cullen, onde eu tinha dito a meu pai para me buscar. _"Basta dizer isso."_ Ele sinalizou e, em seguida, esfregou a testa, os olhos cansados. _"Devagar, por favor."_ Ele acrescentou antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos do jeans.

"Foi muito divertido". Eu disse com uma voz lentamente cuidadosa. "Obrigada." Edward riu de novo enquanto aproximou do portão. Eu podia ver a luz da picape do meu pai e Edward me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

_"Tenha um ótimo dia. Você pode vir amanhã, às três horas? Minha mãe quer que você estava para abrir os presentes." _Edward sinalizou rapidamente, mas eu ainda fui capaz de pegar tudo. Sua mãe tinha realmente me convidado para fazer parte de suas tradições de Natal. Meu pai tocou a buzina de sua picape, impaciente, e eu assenti para Edward, virando no meu calcanhar para a picape vermelha. Virei quando eu estava entrando no banco do passageiro, e Edward piscou rapidamente com uma torrente de linguagem gestual.

_"Eu te amo Isabella. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la novamente amanhã."_ Eu concordei e sinalizei _"Eu te amo",_ assim eu afivelei o meu cinto e meu pai se afastou da casa dos Cullen. Eu vi no espelho retrovisor enquanto Edward observava o carro perto do final da rua, então ele voltou para dentro com seu casaco cinza embrulhado em torno dele.

Sim, eu estava indo para amar Edward Cullen pelo resto da minha vida, não importa o que a vida jogava ou caminho.

* * *

**Quem já se apaixonou pelo Edward levanta a mão? Infelizmente ela só tem 7 capítulos, e nem são grandes, sim é triste. A história é muito linda e fico feliz de poder traduzir para vocês. Espero que gostem e comentem o que acharam dela.**

**Beijos **

**xx  
**


	2. Lumière

**L'amour est Sourd **

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a Mellie, Twilight a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução. Essa fic é uma SHORT-FIC, ou seja é curta.

**Sinopse:** Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Lumière****/Luz**

EPDV, Natal 1999:

_"Eu te amo__."_ Bella sinalizou antes de fechar a porta do passageiro do caminhão e dobra acima seu cinto de segurança. Toda vez que seus dedos fez o sinal linda, meu coração disparar.

Eu amava Bella com tudo o que eu tinha, e ela era realmente a melhor coisa na minha vida agora. Vi quando o carro desapareceu na rua, então fiz meu caminho de volta para dentro. Parecia que estava muito mais frio sem Bella ao meu lado, seu calor radiante em torno de nós dois.

No momento que eu voltei para a casa e fechei a porta da frente, minha mãe apareceu, me abraçando com força.

_"Ela é maravilhosa, Edward. __Nós todos realmente gostamos dela."_

O rosto de Esme estava tão brilhante e seu sorriso era tão largo, eu sabia que isso é verdadeiro. Mas não era difícil para adorar Bella.

_"Ela virá amanhã as três horas para abrir os presentes."_ Sinalizei rapidamente, e Esme assentiu.

_"Isso é fantástico. Tem certeza que__ não irá causar conflitos com Natal com sua família?"_

_"Tenho certeza__. São somente ela e o pai, que vivem em Forks. A mãe e o padrasto vivem no Arizona."_ Eu sinalizei com a velocidade que só Esme podia acompanhar.

Ela tinha me ensinando a linguagem de sinais desde que eu era um bebê, trabalhou comigo até que eu o dominava. Na época eu tinha quatorze anos, estávamos os dois muito bons em sinalizar. O resto da minha família, Carlisle e Alice e até mesmo minha prima Rosalie, tinham aprendido a língua de sinais, embora de uma forma muito mais lento da que a minha mãe e eu. E quando eu tinha dez anos, Esme tinha me ensinado a ler os lábios. Isso veio muito a calhar, especialmente quando as pessoas ao meu redor não podia sinalizar.

Tinha me surpreendido, quando Bella insistiu para que eu lhe ensinasse a língua de sinais. Nosso primeiro encontro consistiu em que eu tentasse ensinar-lhe, em seguida rindo de suas primeiras tentativas. Mas, no final da noite, Bella sabia três frases.

_"Estou me divertindo com você."_

"Obrigada."

"Tchau."

Os pequenos gestos me mostraram que tipo de pessoa Bella era, e ela era linda por dentro e por fora.

Ela tinha incríveis cabelos cor de mogno que caiam em ondas soltas ao redor dos ombros, e os maiores olhos castanhos que eu já tinha visto. Bella era menor do que eu, sua cabeça se ajustava debaixo do meu queixo. Mas eu nunca me senti tão completo como quando eu a segurava em meus braços.

Em seguida, Emmett e Rosalie sairam da sala, de mãos dadas.

"_Tchau, Edward."_ Rosalie sinalizou. _"Bella é realmente incrível, eu estou tão feliz que você a trouxe hoje."_

Emmett balançou a cabeça, e fez o sinal de 'adeus'.

_"Obrigado. E __tchau, eu vejo vocês dois amanhã."_ Eu sinalizei de volta, com o cuidado de ir devagar o suficiente para que eles pudessem entender.

"Nós vamos estar aqui." Rosalie sorriu enquanto sinalizou e Emmett colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela.

Esme disse alguma coisa para eles, mas eu não me preocupei em tentar ler os lábios. Isso realmente não importava.

Quando Rosalie e Emmett saíram, eu subi as escadas para o meu quarto, para dormir um pouco. Bella e eu tínhamos saído esta manhã, e nós tínhamos andado trenó por umas boas três horas. Agora eram somente nove horas da noite e eu estava exausto e precisava dormir um pouco.

Não tive essa sorte... quando eu abri a porta do meu quarto, Alice estava sentada na minha cama, saltando para cima e para baixo.

_"O que você quer?"_ Eu sinalizei, olhando para ela a minha irmã gêmea. Alice revirou os olhos e caiu de volta na cama. Eu me sentei ao lado dela e também despreocupado, olhando para o teto.

"_Todos realmente gostaram de Bella, Edward. Você não tinha nada para se preocupar."_ Ela sinalizou, olhando para o teto também e chegando para perto de mim.

_"Ótimo. E não era que eu estava preocupado por__ ser Bella. Você sabe melhor do que eu que a nossa família pode ser bastante intensa. Eu não queria que ela fosse sobrecarregada."_

_"Estávamos todos em nosso melho__r comportamento."_

_"Bom__."_ Eu sorri e virei à cabeça para dar uma boa olhada no meu relógio. _"Saia daqui, Ali. Preciso dormir um pouco."_

_"Durma bem"._ Alice sinalizou antes de rolar para fora da minha cama e sair da sala, saltando em seu caminho.

Eu estava feliz que todos gostaram Bella. Eu tinha tido uma namorada antes de Bella, e foi Tanya. Ela era surda também, mas não tinha sido nascido assim. A transição foi muito difícil para ela, e ela se recusava a ler lábios e mal podia sinalizar. Eu não a amava, nem de perto, mas ela conheceu a minha família uma vez. Desnecessário seria dizer que, vendo o jeito que ela agiu em torno de outras pessoas era um relacionamento realmente acabado.

Eu tinha entendido o quão difícil deve ter sido para ela; perder sua audição quando tinha treze anos. Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de ser rude com todos à sua volta. Tanya também sentiu a necessidade de me contar tudo sobre o que me faltava e como era grande ser capaz de ouvir. Na verdade, senti que ela estava esfregando na minha cara.

Mas agora estava muito feliz, provavelmente mais feliz do que nunca, e tudo é graças a Bella.

* * *

**Esse Edward é uma fofura e essa Tanya foi uma burra de ter perdido ele... mas agora ele tem a Bella s2**

**Os capítulos não seguem um cronograma então às vezes vai ir para meses atrás e tal. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor s2**

**Bjs  
**


	3. Épicerie Heure

**L'amour est Sourd **

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a Mellie, Twilight a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução. Essa fic é uma SHORT-FIC, ou seja é curta.

**Sinopse:** Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – ****Épicerie Heure/Hora do Mercado**

BPDV, Agosto 1999:

_"Vá quer ir a__o mercado?"_ Fiz os gestos desajeitadamente, ainda insegura nas minhas habilidades de linguagem gestual. Edward sorriu ironicamente e balançou a cabeça, tilintando as chaves do carro no bolso. Ele se levantou e eu o segui, caminhando para a porta da frente da minha casa.

_"Eu vou dirigir."_ Edward sinalizou, dizendo as palavras tão bem que não houve confusão.

Eu sempre me perguntei se era difícil para Edward dirigir sem a sua audição. Mas depois de uma movimentação muito enervante com ele, percebi que ele era provavelmente um motorista muito melhor do que eu. Ele nunca saiu do centro da estrada, seu giro era preciso, e ele mal tinha que prestar atenção à estrada. Edward, entretanto, vão, pelo menos a 30km acima da velocidade sempre que estávamos em uma estrada que não estava ocupada. Eu tinha reclamado com ele sobre isso antes, mas ele apenas balançava a cabeça e ia ainda mais rápido.

A velocidade era uma espécie de fuga para Edward. Se ele pudesse ir mais rápido, era como se pudesse simplesmente deixar tudo para trás.

O nosso caminho, como de costume, estava silencioso. Mas o silêncio com Edward era especial. Mas também estava muito... cheia de tensão. Edward e eu tínhamos nos beijado e andando de mãos dadas, nada mais. Eu sabia que o amava, mas não lhe disse por que eu duvidava que ele me amava. Mas a tensão sexual que eu estava sentindo era tão poderosa, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que era unilateral.

Edward paroo no estacionamento do mercado, então saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim antes que eu pudesse desatar o cinto de segurança.

_"O que você precisa?"_ Ele sinalizou com uma mão enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas, no mercado abafado.

_"Um pouco de tudo.__"_ Eu sinalizei de volta, que foi, sem surpresa, ainda mais difícil com uma mão_. "Meu pai era pra ter vindo. Ele esqueceu." _Edward assentiu enquanto peguei um carrinho, não largando mão dele, e começamos a descer o primeiro corredor.

"Bella?" Uma voz familiar veio atrás de mim, e eu olhei ao redor em busca de quem tinha acabado de chamar o meu nome.

"Ah. Oi, Mike." Acenei indiferentemente para meu colega, Mike Newton, com a mão que não estava segurando a de Edward.

Eu realmente não tenho um problema com o Mike, ele era apenas um pouco agressivo e às vezes podia ser um idiota.

"Quem é seu amigo? " Mike perguntou, aproximando-se e tocando meu cotovelo levemente. Eu me afastei e disparou-lhe um olhar confuso.

"Mike, esse é o Edward." Murmurei. "Edward", eu puxei levemente sua mão para chamar sua atenção, em seguida, sinalizei o resto da minha frase.

_"Este é o Mike. Ele vai para a minha escola, e ele é uma espécie de idiota."_ Edward sorriu para o meu insulto, e Mike olhou de Edward para mim, confusa.

"O que há de errado com ele?" Ele perguntou, e eu senti o sangue ferver debaixo da minha pele.

Não havia nada de errado com o Edward. Eu estava cansada de que tratassem as pessoas como se fossem tão diferentes. Sim, ele não podia ouvir. Mas isso não faz dele esquisito.

"Não há nada de errado com ele." Eu bati, e Edward deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Ele é surdo." Mike revirou os olhos e deu uma leve cutucada no meu braço.

"Por que você está ficando tão defensiva, Izzy? Não é como se ele pudesse me ouvir." Mike riu, e eu me aproximei de Edward.

"Ele pode ler seus lábios." Eu disse friamente. "E eu não aprecio as pessoas agindo como se meu namorado fosse diferente, ele é como todo mundo."

Mike recuou e ergueu as sobrancelhas, segurando as mãos no ar como se fosse admitir a derrota. Certo, Newton. Cai fora.

Eu não tinha idéia de por que de repente eu estava tão defensiva sobre Edward, mas quando isso brilhou para arremessar, isso foi muito forte.

"Ele é seu namorado, hein?" Mike olhou para Edward de novo, um olhar muito óbvio de desprezo em seus olhos. "Assim, você o estará levando para o baile de reencontro?" Dei de ombros, um rubor subindo para o meu rosto.

"Talvez." Eu disse, certificando-me de manter contato visual com Mike. Mike olhou para o corredor, obviamente desconfortável agora. "Temos de terminar as nossas compras." Eu disse friamente, e Edward pegou minha mão novamente. "Adeus Mike. Vou te ver quando as aulas começarem de novo."

"Sim. Tchau". Mike acenou para mim e foi embora sem jeito, com as mãos nos bolsos e cabeça baixa. Edward e eu o observávamos ir, e Edward revirou os olhos.

_"Você está cert__a, ele era um idiota."_ Edward sinalizou; um largo sorriso no rosto. Eu ri, e continuamos até o corredor. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda antes de parar no meio do corredor olhando para o rosto de Edward. Ele fez uma pausa suficiente; golpeando seu dedo indicador direito em toda a palma da mão esquerda.

_"O quê?"_

Eu suspirei e remexi na bolsa para o bloco de papel e caneta que eu tinha começado a carregar comigo desde que comecei a sair com Edward.

_Baile de retorno__. Eu sei que é daqui mais de um mês, mas eu realmente gostaria que você fosse comigo. Você significa muito para mim, Edward._

Entreguei-lhe a nota, meu rosto vermelho em chamas. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso que logo cresceu enquanto ele leu a nota.

_"Eu amaria isso."_ Ele sinalizou, amassando a nota na mão e inclinando-se ligeiramente para me beijar na boca, com muito carinho.

_Eu __amo __**você**__._

Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa lhe dizer isso, mas teria que esperar.

* * *

**Fofura. Apenas isso x3**

Eu postar logo vai depender de vocês comentarem ou não... então depende tudo da boa vontade de vocês em deixar review, ja que eu tenho o próximo traduzido.

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bjs**

**xx  
**


	4. Père et Edward

**L'amour est Sourd **

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a Mellie, Twilight a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução. Essa fic é uma SHORT-FIC, ou seja é curta.

**Sinopse:** Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - ****Père et Edward/Pai e Edward**

BPDV, Setembro 1999:

"Então, quais são os seus planos para o baile?" Meu pai, Charlie, perguntou áspero, olhando por cima de sua tigela de cereal e do jornal. Eu congelei enquanto lavava os pratos, um prato ensaboado escorregou das minhas mãos e caiu na água e sabão; fazendo um respingo grande. Charlie riu, mas colocou o seu jornal para baixo, obviamente esperando por minha resposta à sua pergunta, o baile. "Qualquer rapaz lhe convidou?"

"Não exatamente". Eu disse evasivamente, pegando de volta o prato que eu tinha deixado cair e esfregando novamente.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que alguém vai. Aquele menino Newton parece ser é ruim para você." Charlie disse secamente, balançando a cabeça.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Eu disse lentamente, desligando a água e girando para ver Charlie. "Eu meio que chamei alguém."

A testa de Charlie franziu , e ele empurrou sua tigela de cereais para o lado.

"Hum, quem?" Ele perguntou entrelaçando os dedos juntos.

"Edward Cullen". Eu disse baixinho.

Sua expressão facial não mudou.

"Ele é daqui? Eu não conheço esse nome..." Charlie finalmente disse, coçando o queixo distraidamente.

"Ele vive nos arredores da cidade e ele está estudando em casa, mas sua irmã Alice Cullen começou ir a minha escola este ano. E pai... ele é muito especial para mim. Eu gosto dele. Muito." Expliquei-lhe, torcendo as mãos nervosamente. Charlie sempre foi extremamente superprotetor comigo com relação a meninos, especialmente se ele não sabia quem era o menino especial em questão.

"Eu sempre achei que você ia acabar com Jasper, vocês dois sempre estiveram perto nesses últimos anos." Charlie disse pensativo, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Jasper é o meu melhor amigo, pai, e tem sido desde a quarta série. Seria muito estranho. Além do que-" Eu me sentei na mesa da cozinha na frente dele "Jasper está namorando Alice irmã ."

"Hmm". Charlie franziu a testa e me deu um olhar aguçado. "Então é esse menino Edward, o que você está vendo? O que você ainda não me apresentou?"

"O mesmo de sempre." Eu disse levemente, não exatamente sabendo como dizer ao meu pai sobre Edward ser surdo.

"Então o que há de errado com ele que você não me apresentou?" Charlie perguntou, brincando, fazendo-me morder o interior da minha bochecha.

Mesmo sabendo que Charlie não tinha idéia sobre o estado de Edward e que estava apenas brincando, mas o comentário ainda me deixou com raiva da mesma coisa.

"Não há nada errado com ele." Eu disse defensivamente, com meu tom afiado. Charlie me deu um olhar confuso e eu suspirei em derrota, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Edward... ele é surdo." Eu finalmente disse calmamente. "Ele não pode ouvir ou falar." Charlie limpou a garganta, provavelmente envergonhado pelo seu comentário anterior.

"Como você _gosta_ tanto com ele, então? Se você não consegue falar com ele?" A voz de Charlie foi um pouco dura, mas eu sabia que ele estava apenas no seu auto superprotetor.

"Ele está me ensinando língua de sinais." Eu disse simplesmente. "E ele consegue ler os lábios... Além disso temos uma conexão mais do que apenas falar É como se ele conseguisse ler minha mente... ele lê as pessoas muito facilmente."

"Eu conheço os seus pais?" Charlie perguntou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, e eu sabia que ele estava em silêncio me dizendo que estava tudo bem que eu visse Edward. Charlie nunca foi um para momentos de emoção ou verdadeira conversa pai e filha, ele ficava desconfortável.

"Talvez. Seu pai é um médico no hospital aqui em Forks. Seu nome é Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Eu murmurei, pegando a tigela de cereal de Charlie quase vazia e despejando o cereal agora encharcado no lixo.

"Hmm... loiro? Alto?" Charlie perguntou, e encolhi os ombros.

"Eu não sei, eu não o conheci. Olha pai, Edward está vindo dentro de alguns minutos para assistir a um filme. Então ele pode conhecê-lo? É muito importante que ele se apresente formalmente." Não pude conter o sorriso que brotou de meus lábios sempre que eu falava ou pensava em Edward.

"Sim. Issp é bom." Charlie disse, retornando para a seção de esportes do jornal.

Deixei-o sozinho e me ocupei com a louça suja na pia, cantarolando uma melodia calma sob a minha respiração. Eu adorava as manhãs como esta as que tinham sol (raro para Forks), brilhante e cheio de promessas. Eu estava confiante que Edward daria uma boa impressão em Charlie, ele poderia ser incrivelmente encantador quando queria ser.

Pouco tempo depois, ouvi um carro parar na garagem e eu dei uma espiada pela janela para ver o carro prateado de Edward.

"Pai, ele está aqui." Eu disse, me movendo em direção à porta. "Por favor, seja gentil." Implorei.

"Estou sempre sou gentil!" Charlie gritou, obviamente, gostando do fato de ele não tenha que reduzir a sua voz como uma cortesia. Eu abri a porta da frente assim que Edward chegou na varanda. Seu cabelo cor de bronze brilhava sob os poucos raios de sol, e seus olhos de esmeralda brilhavam pra mim.

Ele acenou como Olá e beijou minha bochecha, enquanto deu um passo para o lado para deixá-lo entrar na casa. Tanto ele e como Alice estavam me ensinando a lingua de sinais, e eu tenho o prazer de dizer que tinha ficado muito melhor.

_"Meu pai quer conhecê-lo. Ele é um pouco difícil, __às vezes, mas ele é honestamente um pouco superprotetor."_ Eu sinalizei devagar, não queria cometer erros. Edward acenou com a cabeça.

_"Tudo bem. E __bem, você está linda."_ Ele sinalizou, e olhou para a minha aparência.

Eu certamente não estava linda. Meu cabelo foi puxado em um rabo muito feio e eu estava usando um par de moletom antigo. Eu golpeei o seu braço brincando e rolou os olhos. Ele apenas deu de ombros e beijou minha testa antes de pegar a minha mão na dele e o levei pelo corredor até a cozinha.

"Papai". Eu disse em voz alta, e Charlie levantou os olhos do jornal novamente. "Este é o Edward." Charlie se levantou, aproximando-se de nós e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_"Edward, este é o meu pai. Desculpe antecipadamente."_ Eu assinei, e Edward e Charlie apertou as mãos civilizadamente. Edward fez um gesto de si para mim e Charlie, indicando que ele queria que eu traduzisse para ele. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ele diz que é muito bom conhecer você." Eu disse lentamente, como Edward assinou as palavras para mim, mantendo os olhos em Charlie. "E que ele quer que eu saiba-" Edward parou abruptamente, depois sacudiu a cabeça e, em seguida, fez os sinais de novo, desta vez muito mais lento. "Oh, desculpe." Corei. "Ele quer que _você _saiba que ele me respeita e nunca vai me causar intencionalmente qualquer tipo de dor."

Foi pouco embaraçoso ter de retransmitir a conversa com meu pai, mas eu não me importei. Este era uma parte de Edward e eu tomaria qualquer parte dele que eu poderia receber.

"Ótimo. E é bom conhecê-lo também." Charlie disse rispidamente. Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro, e, em seguida, lançou um olhar para o relógio na parede. "Eu tenho que passar em La Push, eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Charlie ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Comporte-se." Ele disse com firmeza, pegando o casaco e depois escorregando para fora da porta de trás.

_"Ele é um pouco áspero __mesmo."_ sinalizei enquanto Edward me seguiu da cozinha para a sala. Ele sentou no sofá enquanto coloquei o DVD. Quando eu fui para ficar ao lado dele, ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza e me puxou para seu colo, para que nós dois estivéssemos esparramados no sofá, me deitado confortavelmente em seu corpo; os pés entrelaçados.

Isso foi o mais perto que já ficamos. E por agora, era bom o suficiente.

* * *

**O Charlie todo durão haha, mas ele parece ter gostado do Edward. **

**Como eu disse para vocês antes, essa fic não tem um cronograma de tempo certo, ele avança meses e volta meses, e até anos. **

**Ela só tem mais 3 capítulos, então comentem para que eu poste logo para vocês. Já tenho TUDO traduzido hein.**

**Beijos amores**

**xx  
**


	5. Tu Prends ma Peur

**L'amour est Sourd **

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a Mellie, Twilight a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução. Essa fic é uma SHORT-FIC, ou seja é curta.

**Sinopse:** Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Tu Prends ma Peur/Você tira o meu medo**

BPDV, Setembro 2001:

Eu olhei para a televisão, paralisada. Eu senti que Edward veio por trás de mim, e descansou o queixo no meu ombro.

_"Você vai para a cama?"_ Edward sinalizou, em seguida, esfregou minhas costas suavemente. Eu balancei minha cabeça e me virei, quase caindo em seus braços abertos.

_"Poderia ter sido Jasper"._ Eu dinalizei e, em seguida comecei a chorar. _"Ou eu. Ou você. Ou Alice, poderia ter sido–"_ eu estava sinalizando freneticamente agora, lágrimas nublando a minha visão. Edward delicadamente segurou minhas mãos, me forçando a parar.

_"Mas não foi."_ Ele sinalizando, me abraçando e me balançando para frente e para trás ligeiramente. "Estamos todos bem." Eu só assenti e continuei a chorar, dissolvendo em uma confusão de lágrimas descontroladas, enquanto Edward permanecia calmo.

Nós estávamos vivendo em Nova York, e hoje, 11 de setembro, um atentado terrorista aconteceu. Foi terrível, as pessoas estavam correndo por toda parte, gritando e chorando. Estranhos estavam agarrando-se as mãos e abraçando-se, buscando qualquer tipo de conforto que poderiam encontrar. E eu estava sozinha no caos, totalmente petrificada. Alice trabalhava perto do World Trade Center, em um café a poucos quarteirões de distância. E Jasper, ele poderia ter estado lá com ela.

E Edward, ele estava com Alice. Eu tinha ido procurá-los, sabendo que eu nunca seria capaz de suportar perder qualquer um deles, ambos eram tão especiais para mim.

_Mais cedo naquele dia:_

"Alice!" Eu gritei, olhando em volta desesperadamente. As pessoas estavam em toda parte, correndo e gritando para os seus amigos e entes queridos. Eu ouvi alguém gritar que a outra torre tinha sido atingida e meu coração afundou.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"Bella! Bella, aqui!" No instante em que ouviu a voz de Alice alta, eu relaxei. Eles estavam bem. Virei, olhando para Alice e Edward. Vi-os, parados calmamente na porta da cafeteria. Alice, no entanto, tinha um corte na testa, que agora estava sangrando muito.

"Oh merda, Alice! O que aconteceu com sua cabeça?" Eu perguntei, me jogando para ambos. Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu fiz a varredura de seu corpo freneticamente, em busca de lesões.

_"Eu estou bem."_ Ele sinalizou. Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio e me virei para Alice.

"Não é nada, Bella, eu bati minha cabeça em todo o pânico e gritaria." Ela explicou timidamente. "Além disso, você já fez à mesma coisa milhares de vezes. Não é um grande negócio ;"

"Você está com a cabeça sangrando, Alice, você precisa–" Eu comecei, mas um homem veio até mim e me fez parar.

"Eu sou médico, eu vou olhar para o seu amigo e então todos nós precisamos sair daqui." Ele disse urgentemente, reagindo por Alice.

"Obrigada." Eu disse sem fôlego, agarrando a mão de Edward.

"E você?" O homem disse, olhando rapidamente para Edward e depois de volta para Alice. Edward, compreensivelmente, não respondeu. "Hey". Ele disse em voz alta, batendo no ombro de Edward. "E você, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, obviamente, agora um pouco agitado. Edward tocou seu ouvido, indicando que ele não podia ouvir o homem. Mas ele revirou os olhos e fez a pergunta novamente mais alto.

Isso, junto com o medo da situação ocorrendo agora, me fez tirar e tirou o tabu de proteção e defesa que eu tinha para Edward.

"Ele não pode ouvi-lo." Eu rebati. "Ele é surdo, então pare de gritar com ele."

"Oh. Me desculpe." O homem corou e acabou limpando o sangue da testa de Alice. Eu só olhei para ele e abracei Edward apertado contra mim, nunca querendo deixá-lo ir.

Seus dedos delicadamente pentearam em meus cabelos e eu mordi meu lábio, tentando não chorar.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, era tão terrível.

"Nós precisamos sair daqui." Alice disse, olhando para o céu. Eu sabia que ela estava tão assustada quanto eu. Ela pegou minha mão e começou a puxar-me no chão da calçada, e eu me agarrei firmemente para Edward, tentando desesperadamente não chorar.

Nós estávamos indo ficar bem. Nós tínhamos que estar.

Edward foi a melhor coisa que nunca tinha acontecido comigo, e esses dois anos desde que eu o conheci foram os momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Eu fui para a NYU e nós dividimos um apartamento com Alice e Jasper, e as nossas vidas estavam funcionando.

Por que as coisas têm que mudar? Por que isso foi acontecer?

_Fim do Flashback_

"Bella, você está bem?" Alice apareceu na porta de seu quarto e de Jasper, vestindo um velho de moletom e esfregando os olhos.

Eu podia sentir Edward sinalizar algo, mas eu não me importava o suficiente para ver o que era. Eu enterrei meu rosto no peito dele e deixei as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Alice pareceu aceitar o que Edward estava dizendo a ela, porque eu ouvi a porta do quarto fechar e então tudo ficou em silêncio. Os dedos de Edward emaranharam suavemente em meus cabelos, e seus lábios arrastaram beijos no topo da minha cabeça e na testa.

Tentei esquecer tudo que aconteceu hoje e apenas viver o momento, mas era impossível. Tudo o que eu tinha visto, tudo que eu tinha ouvido falar, estava para sempre gravado na minha mente. Edward se afastou de mim um pouco, olhando para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

_"Venha, querida, vamos para a cama."_ Ele sinalizou, oferecendo-me sua mão. Eu funguei pateticamente e assenti com a cabeça, limpando o resto das minhas lágrimas com a manga da minha camisola. E quando ele pegou minha mão na sua e me levou para nosso quarto, lembrei-me de toda e qualquer razão pelo qual eu o amava.

E ele me amava de volta. Esse amor era a coisa que me mantinha seguindo.

* * *

**Triste esse relato da Bella no 11 de setembro. **

**Vocês estão gostando? É bem pequenininho né... mas é linda essa história.**

**Obrigada pelas rewies e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	6. Amour

**L'amour est Sourd **

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a Mellie, Twilight a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução. Essa fic é uma SHORT-FIC, ou seja é curta.

**Sinopse:** Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – ****Amour/Amor**

BPDV, Baile de retorno 1999:

"Vamos lá pessoal, vamos seguir em frente!" Jasper gritou subindo as escadas, e Alice e eu caímos na risada.

Nós duas estávamos no andar de cima no meu quarto, fazendo o nosso cabelo e maquiagem, antes do baile. Edward e Jasper estavam esperando por nós no andar debaixo para que ficássemos prontas por mais de uma hora, e nós ainda não estávamos prontas.

"Eu amo o seu vestido, Alice." eu suspirei tocando o tecido prata suave como seda de seu vestido em cascata no corpo dela como uma cachoeira. "É tão perfeito para você." Alice sorriu e apertou minha mão com doçura.

"Obrigada, Bella. Mas eu _adoro _o seu vestido também. Eu fiz um trabalho fantástico escolhendo-o, não foi?" ela brincou, e eu corei, olhando para o meu vestido azul escuro e elegante, que foi arrumado e foi cortado logo acima do meu joelho.

"Sim, você fez." Eu admiti. "Eu amei isso." Olhei no espelho e suspirei, alisando meus cachos castanhos escuros com preocupação. "Alice, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Eu perguntei, encontrando os olhos de Alice no reflexo no espelho.

Ela sorriu e descansou a mão no meu ombro. "Qualquer coisa, Bella. Eu penso em você como uma irmã." Eu sorri para ela e suspirou.

"Eu preciso de você para me ensinar algumas coisas em linguagem gestual." Eu expliquei, abrindo a gaveta de minha mesa de cabeceira e puxando um bloco de papel. "Estas são todas as coisas que eu eventualmente quero aprender." Eu informei Alice, mostrando-lhe a lista. "Mas essas" Eu circulei duas coisas na lista "são coisas que eu quero saber para hoje à noite."

Alice pegou a lista de mim e olhou para as frases que eu tinha circulado. As sobrancelhas se levantaram e vi um lampejo de lágrimas nos olhos. "Ah, Bella... você realmente quer?" Ela perguntou, colocando a lista para baixo na minha cama e me abraçando com força.

"Sim". Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, incapaz de conter o sorriso que estourou no meu rosto. "Mas Alice, por favor, não diga a Edward sobre isso. Eu realmente quero lhe dizer esta noite depois do baile." Alice se separou de mim, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu não iria estragar algo parecido com isto!" Ela gritou, sorrindo tão grandes quanto eu estava. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Bella. É tão grande." Ela disse com sinceridade, e seus gritos de animação foram interrompidos por uma forte batida na porta.

"Gente, vamos lá!" Jasper gemeu do outro lado da porta. "Temos um baile maldito para chegar!"

"Segure as calças!" Alice gritou, batendo na porta também. "Nós estaremos ai fora em apenas alguns minutos!" Eu ri e afundou-se na cama e Alice saltou para perto de mim.

"Ok, agora preste muita atenção!" Alice disse feliz, e ela começou a me ensinar os dois sinais que eu precisava saber.

O ginásio foi decorado, todo mundo estava dançando, a dança e do baile estava no auge. Segurei a mão de Edward bem e seguimos Jasper e Alice através da multidão de pessoas. Eu vi as pessoas olhando para Edward, e embora eu sentisse um toque de ciúmes, não poderia culpá-los. Ele realmente era lindo.

Minha amiga Jessica apareceu ao nosso lado em um segundo, parando perto da porta do ginásio, um sorriso de expectativa estampada no rosto.

"Bella!" Ela gritou por cima da música, balançando os quadris levemente. "Quem é o seu acompanhante?" Ela perguntou, apontando para Edward.

"Este é Edward Cullen." Eu disse em voz alta, e Jessica agitou os cílios para ele. "Estamos namorando desde junho." Eu adicionei possessiva, e Edward descansou a mão na minha cintura.

"O irmão de Alice Cullen?" Ela perguntou, e eu assenti com a cabeça. "Por que ele não vai para a nossa escola?"

"Ele está estudando em casa." Eu disse, assim que a música mudou para uma lenta. "Desculpe, estamos indo dançar." Eu disse, puxando Edward para longe.

_"Ela foi amigável."_ Edward observou enquanto colocou a mão para trás em minha cintura e me guiou em direção a pista de dança.

_"Eu não posso dançar."_ Eu sinalizei, corando e parando um pouco antes da pista de dança.

_"Claro que você pode."_ Edward sorriu docemente e me ofereceu sua mão. _"Vamos lá, vai ficar tudo bem." _Olhei para sua mão por um momento antes de pegar sua mão e deixá-lo levar-me para a pista de dança. _"Apenas relaxe"._ Edward gesticulou os lábios, e eu suspirei e inclinei minha mão contra o meu peito e balançava com a música. Edward suavemente beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu fechei meus olhos enquanto Edward me segurou mais apertado.

Neste momento, foi surpreendentemente fácil de esquecer todos os problemas do mundo. O cheiro de Edward é incrível e sentia isso apenas direito contra mim. Eu só estava alta o suficiente para que minha cabeça se encaixasse facilmente sob o queixo, e se eu ficasse na ponta dos pés, eu poderia beijá-lo sempre que quisesse.

Depois de algumas canções, um copo de ponche, e várias conversas difíceis com os meus colegas, eu estava começando a ficar entediada. Era hora de usar um dos dois sinais que Alice tinha me ensinado mais cedo esta noite.

"Podemos sair daqui?" Eu sinalizei, olhando para Edward, esperançosa. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, agarrando minha mão e me levando para fora do ginásio lotado. Nós acenamos adeus ao Jasper e Alice enquanto passava por eles, e escapamos para o ar fresco da noite.

_"O que você quer fazer?"_ Edward sinalizou enquanto entrei no meu carro. Eu tinha reclamado o direito de dirigir hoje à noite, para grande desgosto de Edward.

_"Clareira?"_ Eu sinalizei, referindo a clareira que Edward e eu sempre íamos. Era isolado em uma floresta próxima e surpreendentemente tranquilo. _"Eu tenho uma lanterna na traseira do caminhonete, por isso não será muito escuro."_

_"__Tudo bem"_. Edward chegou no banco de trás e facilmente localizou a lanterna. _"Certo, vamos."_

Nós dirigimos em silêncio habitual, mas este foi diferente. Eu não acho que tenha estado tão nervosa. Levou apenas alguns minutos para conduzir até a campina, e uma vez que saímos do carro, seguramos as mãos um do outro, Edward pegou a lanterna, e caminhamos em direção ao centro do gramado, da campina serena.

Edward se sentou e me puxou para o seu colo, beijando-me docemente. Eu não me importava se meu vestido estava sujo, isso não importava.

_"Eu preciso lhe dizer algo."_ Eu sinalizei, afastando um pouco dele. Ele parecia confuso, então eu respirei fundo e fiz o sinal que eu queria fazer desde a noite que o conheci. _"Eu te amo"._ Edward me encarou por um momento, mas indo em um bom caminho. Eu nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão grande em sua cara bonita.

_"Eu também te amo."_ Ele sinalizou, e um peso enorme foi subitamente retirado dos meus ombros.

Ele também me amava.

* * *

**Eu morro de dó pelo fato dessa fic ser tão pequena. Ela só tem mais um capítulo, então vou pedir: POR FAVOR comentem nela certo?**

**Sei que tem bastante gente lendo, e quase ninguém comentando =\**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	7. Bénit L'union

**L'amour est Sourd **

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a Mellie, Twilight a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução. Essa fic é uma SHORT-FIC, ou seja é curta.

**Sinopse:** Edward é surdo desde o seu nascimento, e ninguém o entende, até que Bella chega e muda o seu mundo completamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - ****Bénit L'union/Abençoada União**

BPDV, 13 de Agosto, 2004:

Casamento. A instituição social em que um homem e uma mulher estabelecem a sua decisão de viver como marido e mulher por compromissos legais ou cerimônias religiosas. Para ter e manter, o amor e o carinho. Em tudo.

E, apesar dos medos que eu tinha de ser uma pessoa tão comprometida para o resto da minha vida, eu estava calma pelo conhecimento de que a outra pessoa seria Edward.

Casar era a idéia de Edward, não minha. Embora eu o amasse mais que minha própria vida, o casamento não era algo que eu queria entrar levianamente. Ele perguntou-me solidamente uma vez por dia durante uma semana direto, e eu dizia para ele que eu precisava de tempo. E então, na oitava vez que ele pediu, eu disse que sim, sem outro pensamento.

O que eu estava pensando, por esperar tanto tempo? Eu o amava. E ele me amava. Os obstáculos à nossa frente eram apenas isso: os obstáculos que nos foram feitos para vencer. E nós poderíamos vencê-los, se apenas nos uníssemos e nos prendêssemos um no outro. As coisas não foram fáceis para nós, e eles nunca seriam. Não se podia prever o que aconteceria no nosso futuro, mas tudo que eu realmente precisava saber era que através de tudo, nós dois estaríamos juntos.

Então lá estava eu , vestindo um vestido branco muito simples e um par de sandálias confortáveis branca, prestes a me casar.

Alice tinha assustado e quase nos matou quando dissemos que estávamos fazendo um casamento de uma forma simples e informal. Nem Edward e nem eu queríamos um casamento grande, então as únicas pessoas que poderiam estar presentes em nosso casamento à beira-mar seria o meu pai e sua namorada Sue, Carlisle e Esme, Alice e Jasper e Rosalie e Emmet. E eu não queria de outra maneira, pois eles eram as pessoas mais próximas a nós e também foram as pessoas mais importantes em nossas vidas.

Após a cerimônia, as nossas famílias iriam voar para casa e Edward e eu iria ficar para a nossa lua de mel. Tínhamos passado um tempo aqui no resort durante a semana, e tinha sido incrivelmente divertidos. Tínhamos feito uma série de atividades lúdicas em torno da praia, e Edward e eu tínhamos tomado a chance que tínhamos.

"Bella, você está pronta?" Alice perguntou, entrando na sala e olhando-me de cima e para baixo. "Oh, Bella, você está linda! Eu não estava gostando da idéia de casamento como simples... mas ele realmente se adequa a você e a Edward perfeitamente."

"Obrigada". Eu disse, corando e trazendo uma mão para auto-conscientemente tocar em meu cabelo. Rosalie tinha colocado em um coque alto casual, e eu estava preocupada de acidentalmente estragar tudo. "Alice... por que estou tão nervosa?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio e torcendo as mãos juntas. "Meu coração está batendo a mil vezes por minuto e não posso relaxar..."

Alice sorriu com simpatia, passando o braço em volta de mim. "Querida, isso é totalmente e completamente normal. Você deveria estar nervosa. Esta é realmente uma grande decisão, e mesmo que você e Edward são destinadas a serem um do outro, o casamento não é fácil. Jasper e eu só estamos casados por um ano e já aprendemos que o casamento não vem facilmente. Vocês dois vão ter que aprender como se vive e com compromisso, ou caso contrário você não vai ser ums campista muito feliz. Você e Edward vão ter o seu quinhão de problemas e dificuldades, mas sei que tudo vai ficar bem. Vocês se amam, e podem fazer as coisas funcionarem.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tomando um grande fôlego e, em seguida, jogando meus braços em torno dela. "Obrigada, Alice. Eu só quero ter esse casamento o máximo e viver o matrimônio."

"E a lua de mel". Alice piscou, e eu corei. "Oh, pequena Bella, apenas não seja tão sensível." Ela riu, esfregando o meu braço. "Nós todos sabemos que você e Edward tiveram sexo."

"Vamos falar de outra coisa." Eu disse, olhando para os meus pés e ainda corando. "Quando é o seu vôo de volta para casa?" Eu perguntei, e Alice sorriu ironicamente para mim, esfregando as mãos. "Alice, vamos lá... eu realmente não quero falar sobre minha vida sexual, especialmente desde que você é a irmã de Edward. Você realmente quer saber sobre isso?"

"Tudo bem... e o vôo sai às sete horas da noite. Isso vai nos dar bastante tempo, porque você não está tendo uma recepção." Alice disse, uma pitada de ressentimento evidente em sua voz.

Eu golpeei o seu braço de brincadeira. "Certo. Não há recepção, estamos apenas indo jantar fora."

"Bella... não significa que não há um bolo." Alice apontou, e eu revirei os olhos quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto do hotel.

Corri para abrir, antes olhando pelo olho mágico para ver quem era. Meu pai. Eu abri a porta, sorrindo para ele. A respiração Charlie travou um pouco, e então ele sorriu para mim, e eu notei que seus olhos estavam um pouco lacrimejantes. "Você está linda". Ele disse em voz baixa, estendendo a mão e apertar a minha.

"Obrigada, papai." Eu disse. "Estamos prontos para começar?" Ele concordou, e Alice se apressou na frente, entregando-me o meu simples ramo de flores.

"Vamos lá!" Alice disse alegremente, pegando as suas flores, Charlie me levou pelo corredor e no exterior para onde a cerimônia seria realizada. O sol estava começando a se pôr, e estava tudo absolutamente perfeito. Nossas famílias estavam toda sentados, conversando em voz baixa, e Edward e Jasper estavam de pé de costas para todos nós, olhando para o oceano.

A música começou e todo mundo parou e olhou para nós enquanto Alice, minha única dama de honra, começou a fazer o seu caminho pelo corredor pequeno. Jasper gentilmente cutucou o braço de Edward, e ambos se viraram e ele me encarou. No momento em que os olhos verdes de Edward encontraram os meus todos os meus medos e preocupações, de repente desapareceram e uma sensação de calma tomou conta de mim.

Este é o nosso destino.

**~xx~ FIM ~xx~**

* * *

**Lindo. ****Lindo. ****Lindo. ****Lindo. ****Lindo. ****Lindo. ****Lindo. x3**

**************************Vou explicar para vocês porque essa fic e os capítulos acabaram ficando pequenos: Entre o capítulo 5 e 6 a autora quebrou a mão, quem digitou o capítulo 6 foi o marido dela, ela narrava e ele escrevia. Com isso dela quebrar a mão, ela perdeu muito da inspiração dela, e ela mesma disse que quando começou tinha a intensão de escrever mais, acabou que um imprevisto prejudicou a fic. Mas ela não deixou de ser linda, fofa, e de nos fazer suspirar.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e espero que tenham gostado dessa short-fic.**

**Não irei postar por agora uma fic dessa autora, pois ela é bem grande e só vou postar quando acabar Nosso Pequeno Homem.**

**Confiram a nova tradução: Não Julgue uma Bella pela Aparência**

**fanfiction.*net/*s/*6990114/*1/*Nao_Julgue_uma_Bella_pela_Aparencia************************_ (TIRE OS *)_**

**BEIJOS E NOS VEMOS =D************************  
**


End file.
